Hearts Are Made To Be Broken
by X.xMay-Babyeex.X
Summary: When everything you've ever known is a lie, what do you do? When an underground Downworlder organisation is uncovered, Marian finds herself at the heart of it. When she broke free, she met a heartbreaker in the form of an angel, only this time, he isn't the one breaking the hearts. Nothing is as it seems, nor will it ever be the same again. William Herondale/OC [Set before CA]
1. Prologue

**Hearts Are Made To Be Broken**

**Prologue**

The young woman's breath came in short pants as she ran down the cobblestone street. It had long since become dark and her green eyes scanned the streets for any sign of life. Her long blonde hair was matted with blood and stuck to her forehead, which was bleeding due to a long gash on the right side of her temple. Her once blue dress was torn and covered in mud and blood. Her bare feet scraped against the rough stone, leaving bloodied footprints.

The woman tripped on a loose stone, throwing her hand in front of her to break her fall, the stone cutting into her already bloody hands. She glanced at the silver ring that was on her middle finger. I the centre of the ring was a large W; it stood for her last name and was surrounded by snowflakes. Winters.

A strangled growl came from behind her and she forced herself to her feet, thankful for the stamina rune she had put on her arm before she had gone looking for her aunt. It was the only think that was allowing her to keep moving as the demon followed behind her, tracking her due to the blood trail she had left.

She tried to push herself to move faster, but the pain in her right side became more acute the harder she pushed herself.

The world began to spin around her and she guessed it was from the blood loss. She'd been running for what felt like hours and her increased heart rate would've made her bleed out faster. She knew that if she fell over again, she wouldn't get back up. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, leaning against a wall to keep herself upright before she began to move again, rounding a corner and colliding with another person.

"Miss, are you alright?" The voice was distinctly male, but it felt to her as if she was hearing his voice from a distance.

She glanced up at him, her eyesight clear enough to allow her to see the black marks on his neck. He was a Shadowhunter. "Demon…"

She felt his body tense up from where she was leaning against him, his arm the only thing preventing her from falling over. "Where?"

"Behind me." She murmured, sliding down the wall as he put her aside. She watched as he walked off, half lucid.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there waiting for him, she didn't even know who _he_ was. She looked up as she heard him come around the corner. He leant down in front of her and she felt the familiar burn of a stele. He said something to her and picked her up. She groaned as her whole body flared with pain, every jolt of jerk of movement sending another shockwave through her body. After a few moments the pain became less and she guessed he had drawn an iratze on her skin. That was her last thought before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed her.

William Herondale burst into the London Institute with the injured girl he had found on the street. His black hair was damp with rain and falling in his bright blue eyes. He glanced around, looking for anyone who would be able to alert Charlotte about the girl.

He had been hoping that while he had been walking back to the Institute that the girl would wake up. The iratze he had drawn on her had healed her injuries, but he assumed the reason for her staying unconscious was from exhaustion. The girl would need to rest before they could question her about what had happened to her.

"Will? Who is that?" Will looked up as he heard his parabatai approach him.

"I found her on the street, injured. She's a Shadowhunter." Will told Jem, who had led him down the hall, opening a door to one of the spare rooms.

Will walked into the room, laying the girl down on the bed, glancing over at Jem who spoke softly, "We should inform Charlotte."

Will nodded, walking over to the doorway. "You stay here with the girl in case she wakes up. I'll go tell Charlotte."

Jem watched as his friend walked out of the room before he glanced over at the girl. He had a feeling that she would have a rather interesting story, but it also made him think of how much trouble they could be in with her around.

**A/N Hey guys and girls! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Don't forget to leave a review as they are much welcome :) **


	2. The Institute

**Hearts Are Made To Be Broken**

**Chapter 1**

**The Institute**

"Will, what exactly are we going to do with her?" Jem questioned as he sat beside his friend, watching the young woman sleep.

Will shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair. "She's a Shadowhunter, she can stay here for a while."

"I know that, Will. I'm just wondering why she was all alone in the streets after dark." Jem voiced his concerns. Even for Shadowhunters the streets were safe after dark.

"Maybe she'll tell us when she wakes up." Will pointed out, glancing at his parabatai.

Both of them glanced at the young girl as she shifted in the bed, her blonde hair falling over her face, exposing the iratze that Will had drawn on her neck. Most of her injuries had healed now, but as she began to stir, Jem and Will could hear the small groan of pain that escaped her lips.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be a bright shade of green. Will reached over to the bedside table, pouring the girl a glass of water while Jem helped her to sit up. The girl glanced at both of them warily, her gaze lingering on will for a moment longer than it did on Jem. She looked scared to both of the boys, though they didn't understand why she would feel so scared within the walls of the Institute.

"What is your name?" Will questioned, handing the young girl the glass of water.

The girl sipped the water before answering, her voice still weak and her throat hurting from its lack of use, "Marian Winters."

"Why were you running?" The question had been at the edge of Will's mind for the past few days since he had found the girl.

"I was chased by a demon. I'd been injured and couldn't fight." Marian explained, draining the rest of the water in her glass, smiling as Jem refilled it. "What are your names?"

"I'm William Herondale." Will grinned, pushing his dark locks out of his bright blue eyes.

Jem shook his head, his silver hair falling in his eyes. "And I'm James Carstairs, but you can call me Jem. Everyone else does."

Marian smiled at both of them before pulling her knees to her chest. She was still trying to adjust to the kindness that the two boys were showing her. She wasn't used to it and it was almost foreign to her. The last time someone had shown her this much kindness had been shortly after both of her parents had been killed, over ten years ago.

"How are you feeling?" Jem's voice brought her from her thoughts, her green eyes glancing up at him from where they had previously rested on the sheets in front of her.

Marian raked a hand through her hair, noting that it was soft and not matted with blood like she remembered it to be, "Still a little sore and tired. How long was I asleep?"

Will was the one who answered her question, "Two days, we were worried that you had been more seriously injured than we first thought."

"Oh." Marian was a little shocked that she had been asleep for that long. "I must've needed the sleep."

"Yes, you must have." Jem agreed, the hint of a smile dancing in his eyes and at the corner of his mouth.

Will slowly rose to his feet, Jem following suit a moment later. "Well, we better be off to dinner. Someone will bring you up some food soon." Jem told her before both boys strode out of the room, leaving Marian to ponder her thoughts alone.

~*0*~

Marian brushed her hair back as she sat in front of the mirror. She barely even recognized herself anymore. She was thinner than she remembered, making her cheekbones rather pronounced. Her eyes were a dull green and were void of any sign of happiness. She reached up to her neck, touching the pendant that rested there. A family heirloom.

Marian let out a heavy sigh as she pulled her hair back and out of her face before she rose to her feet. She adjusted the dress that Sophie had helped her into earlier on in the day. It was a little big on her, but she liked being able to move freely in her clothing. She fixed her hair a little so that it was presentable before walking out of her room.

She trailed around the Institute, taking in her surroundings. She had never been to the London Institute before and found herself wandering around out of curiosity. She reached a large door, pushing it open to find herself in the library. It was a large room, larger than she had been expecting. She glanced around at the bookshelves, marveling in the amount of books that the room held.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Marian spun around to see Will standing behind her, a grin plastered to his face.

"It's larger than any library I have ever seen." Marian admitted, allowing herself a hint of a smile.

"Do you like to read, Marian?" Will questioned, stepping closer towards her.

Marian shook her head, she had never been fond of reading, "No, but I don't mind it when people read to me, though."

Will chuckled, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "Perhaps I could make you learn to love reading."

Marian couldn't help but laugh. The only reason she hadn't read a lot was because no one had really encouraged her to. "I doubt it will be as easy as you make it sound."

~*0*~

It was dark along the streets of London, the streetlights the only light provided to fight of the enclosing shadows. A young woman was walking alone, her porcelain skin almost glowing under the light. Her long blonde hair fell in soft curls and her jade greens eyes glanced around the streets. Her black dress was well fitted to her torso, flaring out from her slim waist.

"A young woman such as yourself shouldn't be wandering the streets alone." The comment towards the woman came from a man who was dressed from head to toe in black.

"I can protect myself well enough." The woman turned to the young man, giving him a saccharine smile.

"No doubt you can, my pretty little vampire." The man grinned, flashing his white teeth.

The vampire turned towards her, a silver pendant sitting on her chest. "Careful, you don't want to upset me, do you?"

"No, Miss Winters. I certainly do not."

**A/N Hey all! Thanks for the lovely reviews, please keep them coming :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, so let me know what you think :D **

**xx May**


End file.
